


[PODFIC] Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles

by sksNinja



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, being WAY WAY WAY too much for other people, but being loved anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Awn's Summary:"Hermes may be a little too fast for the world, and he's fine with that. But receiving a genuine gift from the Underworld Ferryman makes the God of Swiftness feel appreciated in a way he never realized he could be.So he returns the favour."
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	[PODFIC] Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Godly Trinkets for Chthonic Baubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009718) by [Awn (Skye1456)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Awn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn)♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iOoyjCZhqhkS5noCBXDjX7DOqj7ssdN5/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.  
> Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
